


Shampain

by takemyhart (sewerwitchlove)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark, Dark Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Spanking, This is a dark one kids, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerwitchlove/pseuds/takemyhart
Summary: It was just a simple visit to your parents’ house, but a dog walk gone awry forces you to the front door of the ex-Strike Commander Jack Morrison. Your mother sends you over to the War Hero’s house to make amends for your unruly pet. What do you have to worry about? He’s a respected, decorated soldier. Thing is, he has a very different idea on how you can make things up to him. Dark AU.





	Shampain

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend on Tumblr who commissioned dark!Jack, anal, and forced kissing. Obviously, I do not condone this behaviour in real life; this is pure fiction. This is a mean one so read the warnings!! Anyway, enjoy! <3

So freaking stupid. You knew you couldn’t handle the dog. Even now, as an adult visiting your parents, you couldn’t handle her to the point that it felt like she was the one taking you for a walk. You couldn’t fault her though; she was a good girl, just over-excited. When she trotted up to you, tail wagging and paws dancing, you couldn’t resist clipping on her leash and taking her for a stroll. Besides, you weren’t home much since you started college and the neighbourhood had expanded. You could use a look around. You failed to account for the fact that your doggy was _strong_ , and not a fan of squirrels.

You sighed as you prepared yourself for the walk across the neighbourhood. Of all the gardens of all the houses of all the streets, your dog had to tear up the ex-Strike Commander Morrison’s. and by ‘tear up’ you meant completely and utterly decimate on account of a squirrel that skipped down from a nearby tree. It was a mess, and you were slightly ashamed to admit that once you managed to wrangle your dog, the two of you booked it out of there faster than a speeding bullet. Your mother, of course, was affronted. Especially when she did a surreptitious drive-by to see the damage. Her daughter, within a week of visiting home, tore up the garden of a retired, respected War Hero. She had spoken with him, apologised profusely, and promised to send you over to make amends. Just to sweeten the deal, she was sending you over with a pie and an apology note, as well as a threat to behave and do as he asked.

You couldn’t stop your heart from pounding as turned the corner and saw his front yard. He was respectable, yes, but formidable too. You just hoped that he wouldn’t be too hard on you. That thought vanished as you surveyed his lawn. He hadn’t yet gotten around to fixing it up and it was still a wreck, sticking out in an otherwise-pristine row of front yards. You cringed taking the driveway path up to his front door. As dramatic as it seemed, you felt like you were doing the gallows walk. Each footstep echoed along with your pounding heart as you reached up to knock on the front door. You would have been mortified no matter whose property you had (accidentally) destroyed. The fact that it was the property of an enhanced super soldier who had led the world through several crises and who had headed an international peace-keeping organisation had you sweating.

The door opened to his severe, scowling face. He didn’t say a word; just stared at you with an expression like ice. Looking up at his harsh features, you stutteringly introduced yourself. Still, he didn’t say a word as you stood, feet shuffling, on his front porch. Cocking one eyebrow, you felt as though he was laughing at you as he stepped aside and let you walk past him. Not daring to look around, you just followed him to the living area and searched for something to say. He just continued to stare as you embarrassed yourself trying to apologise.  His face was unreadable. White hair meeting a wrinkled forehead. Two blue eyes as cold as ice chips set within a severe brow. Thick white scars slicing down his skin and adding a grim element to his stoic smile. You cut yourself off from your ramblings by thrusting your mother’s pie out in front of you.

“My mother, uh, made you this,” you stammered. Wordlessly, he took it from your hands and slammed it onto the coffee table. The abrupt sound made you jump. It was the first noise he had made since he opened the door. Keeping his eyes on yours, he stretched and lowered himself onto the sofa. He settled his two large hands on the pillows to each side of him and spread his thick, bulky thighs as he stretched his booted feet on the floor. He had seated himself like a King while you stood, fidgeting, in front of him. Physically, you were standing over him, but you felt as small as if you were below his boots.

You had never met a man with such an imposing, forceful presence. You found out that he had the voice to match.

“You think a pie and some chores are going to make up for that?” He said, his words rough like stones scraping over tar. He lifted one huge hand to flick your attention to the view out the window. “I didn’t spend my whole life fighting, saving snotty, little brats like you, to have you ruining my retirement. You think it was funny, huh? You think that’s fair? If you want to make up for it, you need to get down on your knees and work for it.”

Despite everything, it still shocked you to hear him lay things out so bluntly. Licking your lips, you answered in the affirmative.

“O-of course, Sir. Of course, I will. Anytime, really. Whenever you’re free I can come over and help. Really, I feel terrible about the whole thing and I- _I-I_ want to make it right.” You exhaled shakily, still twisting your fingers as you trembled in front of him. As much as you meant those words, it embarrassed you to say them out loud. It made this seem like a punishment, rather than a way to make amends.

His dark laugh startled you. “Oh, sweetheart, that’s a very generous offer. I’m not sure you know what you’re signing up for, though.”

Blinking rapidly, you didn’t move as he pushed himself to his feet. Quick as a thought, he grabbed your shoulder and forced you to your knees. You hit the floor with a dull ‘thunk’ as pain blossomed up your legs.

“That’s better,” he sighed from above you.

You could feel your face twisting up as your brows furrowed and your mouth hung open. With an incredulous huff of breath, you went to push yourself up only to be stopped by the iron grip of his hand on your shoulder.

“This is how this is going to go down. You do what I say when I say it, or I’ll go and speak to your mother about how rude and bratty you were.”

You froze, and your eyes widened, knowing that this was not an empty threat. You knew that she’d take his words as Gospel truth. No matter how much you told her what really happened, she would be blinded by the shine of America’s golden boy. You couldn’t face her incredulity; her disapproving looks and snide comments. You were barely listening as he continued, too shocked by the course this visit had taken. You tuned in only to hear:

“It’s not really fair to take advantage of an old man like that so you’re going to show me how sorry you are, aren’t you, sweetheart? Now open up.”

You breathed, slow and deliberate, from your mouth as you felt your hands trembling in your lap. Your mind was racing too quickly for you to form a thought. You could barely see him, mind on autopilot, as you felt his hand guiding your face to his crotch. He must have sat back down while you freaked out since you found yourself, still on the ground, but between his massive thighs. You dared not move of your own accord, certain that if he snapped them closed he could pop your head like a watermelon. Lifting your eyes from the floor, you could see a bulge straining in his pants. You heard him huff out a pleased sigh as he palmed his length through the material. Making quick work of his buttons, he pulled out his thick, hard cock and stroked slowly, base to tip. You could see the lines of his veins running along the underside and leading up to the red, swollen head.

"Put Daddy's cock in your mouth, there's a good girl."

Your lips twisted down in disgust as he guided you closer. You could smell the musk of his arousal, making you want to clamp your lips shut and run away. But you couldn’t. It was best to go along with it, to get it over with. He smeared the tip over your trembling lips and the hot, wet drag of his cockhead made you whine. Maybe if you put some effort in it would be over quicker. Your mouth was dry, and you desperately willed for some slick as you ran your tongue from the base to the tip of his cock. The nausea you felt had thin saliva pooling quickly thereafter. Using your spit as lube you gave little kitten licks all over, pandering to his will like a little lamb.

You kept up your attention, feeling his hand tighten around your skull as he growled above you. Already your tongue ached, and your jaw was strained with the effort of lubing up his girthy cock. You kept your eyes squeezed shut as you prepared for the feeling of him down your throat. You had him leaking thick pearly drops of precum, but it wasn’t enough. With a rough, “Quit playin’ around,” he forced his spongey head past the boundary of your lips. Your mouth stretched around his thick shaft, already stinging at the corners as the intrusion was more than your mouth ever had to handle.

He pushed you face down his length, seemingly uncaring that you were not sucking or massaging him very well. He was just too much, and you were so overwhelmed that you let him use your mouth as he wished. He bobbed your head as he sighed, and you heard the dull sound of his head hitting the wall as he arched back. Still, the slow pace obviously wasn’t good enough.

He started fucking your mouth in earnest, hips arching up to slap his balls against your chin. He hit the back of your throat and you gagged, smacking at his thighs for mercy. You could barely breathe. Your mouth felt so stretched that even breathing through your nose wasn’t enough. Tears streamed down your cheeks with the frequency of the drool sliding down your chin. Your pained moans had no effect, except to spur him on as he kept thrusting, finding his pleasure. You felt his hand lift from the back of your head and you felt yourself relax for a brief second. That is, until you felt his thumbs dig into the crease of your eyes. He forced them open and on him, still choking you on his cock. You could only imagine the sight you made; kneeling, red-faced, with your eyes and mouth forced open. You saw his lust-blown eyes boring into your own as he groaned, stretching your eyelids open further as he kept your eyes on his. You could no longer blink away the tears, making his face blur into a large, featureless form. Your palms still strained against his thighs, but you were fighting a losing battle.

For an old man, he sure had speed and strength. You cringed at every slick gargle that left your throat with the force of his thrusts. The tears kept streaming, mixing with the saliva pooling down your neck and soaking your t-shirt. Releasing your eyes, he returned his hands to the base of your skull and held you as far down as you could go. All you could do was try to relax your throat and snuffle through your nose. You prayed that his age meant that he wouldn’t last long. Your hopes were dashed when he pulled out of your mouth. Strings of drool flew out in an obscene waterfall as you flung your head back and gasped. Your whole face and neck felt sore and slick.

“Wha-you didn’t finish-” you rasped out.

 “What? Oh, you didn’t think that that would be it, did you?” he laughed. “Oh, baby, you’re not getting off that easily. Just be thankful you didn’t pull this shit in my younger years. Now, stand up.”

Your knees were numb from where they had been grinding into the floor, but still, you tried to grapple to your feet in front of him. Even though you no longer had his cock ramming down your throat, the tears kept coming. You sniffled; breathing through your mouth felt like razorblades. Your eyes stayed fixed to the floor as you felt his move along your body. You could feel the literal heat of his gaze on every crevice of your figure; you felt like a prize sow being inspected at a county fair. He was a country boy at heart, and you could tell from how he was really _looking_ at you, trailing over your body in a way that made you feel like livestock.

“You a virgin?”

“What?”

“Easy enough question, kid.” He mocked, his voice gruff. As you stayed silent he just stared you down.

“Um, no, I-” you mumbled. For some reason admitting that to him made you ashamed. You had never been embarrassed about your sexual past before – why would you be? But something in his considering gaze made you blush.

“Pity. Bet your pussy would be real cute.”

“What – you’re not – you’re not gonna-?” Your head snapped up for one hopeful second.

“Oh no, I will. I just don’t think a used fuckhole is much of a repayment, do you?”

You didn’t answer him, your mind too busy whirring to catch up with his meaning.

“Take your clothes off.”

Trying to delay inevitable, you shook your head and took an unsteady step backwards. You couldn’t take your clothes off; you couldn’t be complicit in this. You just _couldn’t_. This was the wrong move, however. He pushed himself up and for the first (but not last) time that afternoon you realised how _big_ he is. Not just in height or breadth, though he was impressive there too, but in presence. He towered over you, dwarfed you with his stature and authority. Hand whipping out, he snatched your hair and wrenched your head back. He glared down at your wide-eyed face as he brought his hand, full force, down on your ass. Even with your clothes absorbing some impact it _stung_ , stung with all the force of a genetically enhanced soldier. The power of his slap forced you into his brick-hard body and you cried out and babbled apologies, right to his face as he forced you to look at him.

“If you just do what you’re fucking told then we won’t have a problem, would we? Now, if you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you.”

“Yes, yes, I will, I-” you gibbered and whined as fire raced over your scalp where his hand was fisted in your hair.

At your acquiescence, he released your hair and took a step back. With shaking hands, you fumbled with your buttons and clumsily shed your clothing. Peeling off your drool-slicked t-shirt was the last garment that protected your underwear from his sight. You bit your lip as you stood before him clad only in a functional bra and panties. At his deadpan look, you took a deep breath and unhooked your bra and slipped your panties down. It seemed best not to incur any more of his anger. Naked, in the living room of a scarred old soldier, you quivered. Never before had you felt so exposed and so humiliated. Face burning, you could see the flush spreading down onto your chest. Trying fruitlessly to preserve your modesty, you clamped your thighs together and squeezed your hands over your tits. Little did you know that he didn’t care; he was looking elsewhere.

He circled you like a predator, before stopping behind you and palming your ass. You stood stock-still as he grabbed both cheeks and continued to massage and rub your flesh. His hands were rough and warm and _big_ as they played with your ass, squeezing and kneading it in a way that made you want to moan. He was really paying attention, and, against your will, you felt yourself growing wet.  

“You weren’t that much of a slut to let some boy fuck you here, were you?” you felt him rasp into your ear.

Guessing his intentions, you desperately try to lie. You nodded - _yes, yes you have_ – and crossed your fingers in front of you.

He just laughed and looped one thick arm around your waist to pull you against his hard body. “You’re a terrible liar, sweetheart.”

He pushed you to the floor on your hands and knees and you couldn’t find it within yourself to resist. You could feel the bones in your palms and your knees grinding into the cold, functional wooden flooring of his living room. You could picture the bruising already. He stroked his big hands down your back, petting you like a dog, and you shivered at the feeling. One hand travelled to knead at your ass again but the other was fumbling about with something that you couldn’t turn around to see. You felt him use one hand to spread your ass and the shock of one cold, slicked finger caressing your hole made you jump up and arch away. Your jolt earned you another hard slap to the ass.

“You’re here to repay me so stay the fuck down and let me get my dues, brat,” he barked.

You shuddered below him as you let him do what he wanted. His finger was almost gentle as he circled your asshole and dipped in. You couldn’t believe you were even thinking this, but you’re thankful that he’s taking some time to stretch and lube you up. You had almost expected him to push straight in and make you bleed. It left you conflicted; it was going to hurt, regardless, but his preparation had you feeling _grateful_ towards him. As he pushed more than a fingertip you felt the burn. He stretched you out so fully with only _one_ finger; you screwed up your eyes and hung your head at the thought of what his cock would do. You concentrated on the sound of his breathing and the grooves on the floor as he pushed a second finger in, scissoring and stretching you out for him. You felt silent tears slipping down your red cheeks as you accepted what was about to happen. The slow drag of his fingers inside you was like fire; you’d never felt anything like it.

You didn’t feel anywhere near ready, but he must have been growing impatient. He withdrew his fingers and used both hands to spread you open fully. Shame scorched through your veins as he looked at you in a place that no-one had ever seen before. The cold lube on his cock pressing into your asshole was a welcome distraction from your racing thoughts. Only for a second, though; it soon became agony. He pushed in, so slowly, stretching you in a way that his fingers never prepared you for. The pain was sharp and endless, like being stabbed deep within your core. You keened out raggedly as he continued to press in and thrust shallowly.  The intrusion was too much; you couldn’t help but clench around him. Your _own_ _body_ seemed determined to make this worse for you, making you tighter around him. You could hear him groan with each burning thrust. It wasn’t getting any better; the longer he fucked into you, the worse it felt. You could hear his heavy breathing in your ear as he surrounded you with his muscled frame; you could feel his warmth radiating down your back. You just lay there, whining and taking it like a bitch. As pressed his fingers into your hips with a bruising strength you just cried out and rested your head on your hands, placing yourself more prostrate before him. After taking his firm, steady pace for what felt like forever his started thrusting harder and deeper. You screamed and clenched. You hadn’t realised that he had been going easy on you before.

“Please, please slow down. I can’t take it like this,” you sobbed out.

“I don’t care whether you can take it, you’re going to anyway,” he gritted out.

His cruel words and crueller thrusts had you nonverbal. Your loud, wet sobs filled the air in response.

“Aw, don’t cry, babydoll; it won’t happen again if you keep that dog of yours on a tighter leash.” You felt his tongue lick at the shell of your ear as he whispered to you. “I really hope you don’t, though. An old man like me could use the company.”

The room was filled with your helpless moans and pained grunts as he thrust into your asshole like he had no care for your body at all. You felt like a fuckdoll there only to serve his pleasure, your comfort or feelings be damned. You didn’t think it could get any worse until you felt him reach a thick hand around to your cunt and thumb between your embarrassingly wet folds. He must not have realised that your body was responding to his rough treatment as you felt him shake as he chuckled at your dripping pussy. You couldn’t focus on the pain of his cock as his calloused fingertip dragged over your throbbing clit, and you let out a ragged, shame-filled moan.

“Cry for me, sweetheart,” he groaned as circled your clit more firmly.

He fucked into you as brutal as before, but now you were starting to feel pleasure with the pain. Tears streamed down your face, humiliation and pleasure mingled with pain.  The keening moans you made were loud, filling the air alongside the sloppy, slick sound of his cock ramming into your ass. Your whole body shook with the force of his hips shoving into you, and you felt friction burns stinging your knees as he propelled your frame forward. Still, you felt the heat of the burning pain in your ass translate to a hot, heady burn in your core. You tensed and bucked, futile in your attempts to fight off the orgasm you were cresting towards. Despite your rearing, his fingers never lost their rhythm and he stroked you over the edge, grunting as he felt you tremble and shake around him.

He started to slow his thrusts, savouring the drag of his thick cock in your asshole. His vigour heightened, though, as he shoved his cock as far in as he could. You could feel the steel of his muscled thighs hit into your abused ass as he went harder and deeper than before.

“Snotty – little - _brat_ ,” he spat as he pulled you roughly back onto his cock. You felt him release, felt the warmth of his cum filling your abused hole and you whimpered in defeat.

He didn’t move for a minute, just collapsing over you and panting. As you both came down from your high you felt him stroke a hand over your hips and ass. Exhaling loudly in your ear, he sat up and pulled out. You felt an embarrassing rush of warmth follow his cock as his cum dripped out of your gaped asshole. You snivelled on the floor, feeling cold and conflicted. Your thoughts were halted as you felt him pull your rag-doll body into his lap. Still on the floor, he leaned back against the sofa and rocked you like a child, soothing his hand through your tangled, sweaty hair. With a soft finger to the chin, he turned your face towards his and pressed his lips to yours. You didn’t have the power to twist away; all resistance had sapped from you. You could feel your eyes pricking again as he forced you into a soft kiss. The 180 in his mood had your head spinning and his scarred mouth had your lips tingling. The drag of his lips against yours was passionate, almost sweet, but still strong. He forced your mouth open and you felt his warm tongue slip in to massage yours. He kissed you, long and slow and deliberate, and you just kept your eyes closed, savouring the first gentle attention he had given you. He parted with a short, chaste kiss to your still-open lips and whispered.

"You'll come back around to pick up the pie dish, won't you, sweetheart?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls lmk your thoughts and comments <3 Find me on tumblr if you have thoughts, or just want to chat ^.^


End file.
